


Tea and Coffee

by rosesandspades713



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is much better at making alcoholic beverages than he is at making tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> .I fell in love with this pairing a few days ago and I just knew I had to write something for it!. So this came into being. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’d think that by now, Desmond, you could actually make a decent cup of tea,” Shaun complained after he took a sip from the cup handed to him by Desmond. “But no, here it is, barely tepid and watery as the ocean.” He glared at the drink like it had personally offended him. 

“I was a bartender, Shaun, not a barista,” Desmond said, sitting down on the other end of the couch with a coffee in hand. “My drink-crafting prowess can only extend so far.”

“Far enough to make coffee, I notice.” 

Desmond rolled his eyes. “Coffee’s easy to make. Tea’s hard.”

Shaun scoffed. “Tea is far superior to coffee.”

“Then how come I was helping some patriots throw it into the harbor in the Animus the other day?”

“Do you ever actually read the database or are you just stupid?”

Desmond laughed. “Yeah, yeah, no taxation without representation, blah, blah, blah. I do know some things.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Shaun replied dryly, sipping the blasphemous tea. “You know, this stuff is so foul, I’d almost rather be drinking coffee. The key word being almost.” He stood up, presumably to make better tea in the kitchen. After a few seconds, he called out, “Desmond? Where do you keep your tea kettle?”

“Don’t have one,” Desmond called back.

“Don’t have…what do you mean you don’t have a tea kettle?!” Shaun burst from the kitchen, face red with anger. Desmond had to suppress a laugh. “How the hell do you make tea?”

“The microwave is a beautiful invention.” The look on Shaun’s face was almost enough to push Desmond over the edge. 

“Well, no fucking wonder this tea tastes like absolute shit!” Shaun exclaimed. “First thing tomorrow, I am going to the store and buying you a tea kettle so you can make tea properly.”

Desmond couldn't hold it in any longer. He began laughing, first a chuckle, which escalated to a laugh that left him wheezing and gasping for breath.

“What, exactly, is so funny?”

“You’re so…cute…when…you’re angry,” he gasped out between breaths.

Shaun rolled his eyes. “And you’re insufferable all the time.” He came and sat next to Desmond on the couch, who had stopped laughing long enough to wrap his arm around Shaun’s waist and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“If you two are just going to ignore me all night I might as well leave.”

Shaun and Desmond both jumped two feet in the air and looked at the third person in the room: Rebecca. She was sitting on the chair next to the couch, looking more amused than annoyed.

“Shit, sorry, Rebecca,” Desmond said.

“Don’t be,” she said, getting up. “I’m too tired for movie night anyway. Maybe another time.” She walked towards the door and turned back, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Just make sure to use condoms!”

She turned around and walked out the door, paying no mind to the sounds coming from the room behind her.


End file.
